


Happy Birthday

by Holy_Leonards



Series: Queef and Friends [2]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Birthday, Crack, M/M, Robo Penis, booze
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 15:04:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5379647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holy_Leonards/pseuds/Holy_Leonards
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote this transitioning from age 20 to age 21.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday

“Woooooooooo booze!”  
“Calm down you stupid loaf you’re gonna attract raiders!”  
“But Booze!”  
Queef had just found a stash of booze in an old duffle bag. He planned on living up his 21st birthday.  
“Booze booze booze booze booze booze booze booze booze booze”  
He was running to the nearest bombed out building to down his find. Nick Valentine chased after him as fast as his robo-legs would take him.  
“You’re not old enough, kid.”  
“I’M 21!”  
“Not for another four minutes. Now give me the booze so I can dispose of it properly.”  
Queef threw the bottle at Nick and it hit him right in the dick. The force of the bottle knocked his loose, robo penis off. Queef scrambled over to it on all fours and picked it up in his mouth.  
“Hey you little shit give me back my penis”  
Queef ran off and hid behind a car. It didn’t take much to get out of the sight of Nick Valentine. His aging parts just did not run like they used to. Plus, he’d probably lose interest and fuck off to god knows where like he usually does. So Queef just sat there and munched on the metallic dick while Nick struggled to find him. Then Queef stood up from behind the car.  
“I’m over here you aging rust bu-aaaaaaah!”  
A raider shot him through the heart before he could finish insulting the poor old robit. He walked over to see what kind of goodies he had scored. The raider almost went mad when he found that robotic penis. Finally he could finish his Richard Nixon Robot Replica™.


End file.
